lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Calling All Morphers/Cutscenes
The following is a list of cutscenes that appear or are unlocked in Calling All Morphers. Adobe Flash Cutscenes * Game Intro * Meet The Christians! * Meet The Ernests! * Meet The Ingrids! * Oh, No! Norphers! * You Found A Multicolored Morpher Wheel! * Let's Use A Morpher Wheel * Meet Florence - Florences does a pelvic thrust. * Meet Kristian- He burrows and snickers. * Meet Sebastian - Sebastian dances by treading his feet rapidly. * Meet Sheldon * Meet Tess - Tess titters and electrocutes herself * Meet Vincent - Vincent titters and makes pyrotechnics. * Meet Vanessa - Vanessa acrodances and titters. * Meet Zak - Zak jumps and electrocutes himself. * Meet Zoe - Zoe runs around rapidly while tittering. * Florence Is Depressed - Florence kneels down on the ground and bumps her head on the floor constantly. * Sheldon is Depressed * Zak Is Depressed * Kristian Is Depressed- Kristian uppercuts his face. * Nutty Norphers * Norpher Stampede * Norpher Attack * Let Us Roll Away * Norpher Close Encounter * Meet the F. Ganishes! * Meet the Flemyngs! * Meet the Frosts! * Meet Baylee- Baylee tap-dances and breaks. * Meet Ted - Ted pretends he is a bot. * Meet Krish - Krish jumps around while giggling. * Meet Gordon - Gordon slides across the screen. * Meet Jake - Jake licks the screen. * Meet Chuck - Chuck pulls a cake out of his mouth. * Meet Fiona - Fiona aviates around the screen, then lands on her back. * Meet Luke - Luke wakes up from a nap to say "Yay!" then falls asleep again * Meet Slumbo - Slumbo slides around on an ice cube. * Chuck Is Depressed * Luke Is Depressed * Meet the Glenward Cortezes! * Meet the Spikes! * Meet the Winters! * Meet Glender * Meet Torsten - Torsten spins around and snots the screen. * Meet Glenn * Meet Fritz - Fritz does ballet. * Meet Scarlet * Meet Howard * Meet Maggie * Meet Mervyn - Mervyn says "Hooray." as balloons fly in the background. * Meet Winston - Winston makes a happy head enchanted sky. * Fritz Is Depressed * Glender Is Depressed * Glenn Is Depressed * Howard Is Depressed * Maggie Is Depressed * Mervyn Is Depressed * Scarlet Is Depressed * Torsten Is Depressed * Winston Is Depressed - Winston makes a magical cloud of a broken heart. * Nutty Norphers * Norphers 1, 2, 3... * Smacker * Party Time * Baylee Is Depressed * Fiona Is Depressed - Fiona cries icecube tears that freeze her. * Gordon Is Depressed * Jake Is Depressed * Krish Is Depressed * Sebastian Is Depressed - Sebastian stomps so much that he creates a poophole, which he falls in. * Sid Is Depressed * Ted Is Depressed * Final Say Machinima Cutscenes * Meet Pheno - Pheno flies over to Florence on the Norpher Ship, and communicates with her through the smartphone app, informing Florence of how to summon air-strikes. Trivia * The clips from the Adobe Flash cutscens are used in the character videos on the Adult Swim website. * Vanessa, Zoe, Tess, and Vincent are the only released Morphers that do not have Depressed videos. * Animations from the Adobe Flash cut scenes are recycled in Ultimate Hilarious Quest. * Various cut scenes are used in The Wonderful World of Morphers. Category:Morphers Category:Calling All Morphers Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears